Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability of a device, etc. Changing environmental conditions may also affect device communications. For example, physical obstructions (e.g., changes in the foliage density of nearby trees, the opening and closing of doors, etc.), changes in interference (e.g., from other wireless networks or devices), propagation characteristics of the media (e.g., temperature or humidity changes, etc.), and the like also present unique challenges to LLNs.
A tradeoff exists when selecting a data rate to be used by an LLN device. In particular, selecting a lower data rate allows for an increased communication range and greater message reliability. Conversely, selecting a higher data rate allows for greater throughput and lower latency. Typical LLN solutions take a “one-size-fits-all” approach to data rate selection. In other words, a network device typically configures a single data rate at which the device is to receive data by selecting a data rate that balances these competing factors. All neighboring devices communicating with the device must then use that data rate when transmitting packets to the network device. In limited cases, the device may change the data rate and notify its neighbors of the change. However, this still requires all neighboring devices to communicate with the device using the same data rate.